1. Field
Disclosed are methods and apparatuses relating to mobile communication systems to indicate communication is wanted or waiting between a dispatcher or party and a user of a communication device that is not receiving signals from the wireless communication network.
2. Relevant Background
Today's truck and delivery vehicles often include wireless devices in the truck cab to allow dispatchers and drivers to contact each other. Typically, the driver's wireless device transmits voice, text, and other data. Thus, the wireless device provides access to numerous applications, such as, for example, dispatch calls, text messaging, emails, voice mails, or the like.
Using the above system, dispatchers can, for example, contact the driver to alter the route to pick up a new load. In this case, the dispatcher may transmit voice or text data over the wireless network to the driver. The driver would receive the message and respond with an affirmation of the order, or potentially a denial. Often the driver and the dispatcher would send and receive messages in the same manner, but not necessarily. For example, it a voice connection is established by the dispatcher, the driver would typically respond over the voice connection. Similarly, if the drive sends a data transmission, such as an email, to the dispatcher, the dispatcher would typically respond by a return data transmission. The OMNIEXPRESS® device from QUALCOMM Incorporated is a device that provides, among other things, voice, text, and other data communications between the driver and the dispatcher, although other devices are usable as well.
While the above described system and devices generally work well, sometimes the driver is traveling or stationary in an area where the cab mounted unit, such as the OMNITRACS® devices and OMNIEXPRESS® devices mentioned above, are outside the corresponding wireless communication network. For example, a cross country driver may be driving where wireless towers do not readily exist or in mountain passes where the signals are blocked. In these instances, the dispatcher and the driver cannot contact each other.
Thus, it would be desirous to develop a communication system whereby the dispatcher could alert the drive of the need to communication when the truck cab wireless device is out of network.